


Draw Me, Babe!

by ZeRealPlagueDoc



Category: Scream (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, everyone is poly, mentions of nudes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:48:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28762833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeRealPlagueDoc/pseuds/ZeRealPlagueDoc
Summary: Anon: Poly! Stu and Billy with an artist male s/o
Relationships: Billy Loomis/Male Reader, Billy Loomis/Reader, Billy Loomis/Stu Macher, Billy Loomis/You, Male/Male - Relationship, Male/Male/Male - Relationship, Stu Macher/Male Reader, Stu Macher/Reader, Stu Macher/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Draw Me, Babe!

Seeing Stu and Billy always brightens your day up. Stu is always cracking jokes and Billy is being sweet but moody. Both of them know that you are constantly looking for things to draw, leading them to strike poses or bring you on their hunts. Over time, you have over five sketchbooks filled with Billy, Stu, their Ghostface persona, and their kills. You even have a few paintings of them. You keep those hidden away since you’d hate for someone to stumble upon their nude forms. You’ve drawn them from being clothed, to being nude, to being bloody.

Today, you were practicing female anatomy. You always do male anatomy since it was easier for you and you have two models ready to strip down and pose just for you. You were looking at some references, knowing that they’ll help. You could get the basic shape down, so that was a plus. It was everything else you struggled with for the female anatomy. As you drew, you never noticed Stu and Billy standing behind you, watching you work. You nearly jumped out of your seat when Stu clapped both on his hands on your shoulders. “Sup, Babe! Whatcha doin’?” He asks you, a goofy smile on his face. You let out a sigh and start to draw again.

“I’m practicing the female anatomy Stu. I do a lot of male anatomy but never any female and the only way for me to get better is to practice,” You tell him, drawing the bust of a woman. 

“Why not  **_Draw Me, Babe!_ ** ” Stu says, plopping down on the couch right beside you.

“Or draw both of us, Sweetie,” Billy says, blowing air in your ear. You let out another sigh.

“I’m drawing female anatomy to get better at it. I always draw you two,” You tell them, trying work.

“C’mon, Babe! Just draw us and we’ll leave you alone!” Stu says, leaning against you.

“Fine. You both are staying in your clothes though. I have plenty of drawings with you both naked. I’d like to practice on my clothing knowledge,” You say in a stern tone. You get up and let them both get on the couch. Stu lays in Billy’s lap, one leg hanging off the couch and the up slung over the back. Billy has one of his hands holding Stu’s while the other is sung over the side of the couch. You quickly get to sketching them, making sure to sketch every crease in their clothes and shade every shadow.

It takes you over a good hour and forty minutes to finish the piece. “Alright, I’m done,” You say, flipping the sketchbook around to show them.

“Looks great, Babe! I look awesome!” Stu says, bounding up to you like a hyper puppy and gives you a peck on the lips.

“I look great, as always,” Billy says, walking over to you leisurely and gives you a kiss on the lips, this one slightly longer than Stu’s. “You should really draw us more. You always make us look much more appealing.” Billy gives you another kiss after he says that. Stu starts to whine a bit.

“C’mon, Billy! I wanna kiss [Redacted] too!” Stu turns your head away from Billy and gives you another kiss. When he’s done, you just shake your head and let out a laugh.

“I spoil you two too much,” You say, getting up from your seat.

“More like we spoil you too much, Sweetheart,” Billy says, sitting on the couch and patting the seat beside him. You sit down beside him, letting Stu sit on your other side. Billy wraps his arm around your shoulders, pulling you close to him. You lean against him as Stu leans against you, his arms wrapped around your waist. You all relax, happy to bask in each other's warmth and love. You love your boys, even if they sometimes annoy you or distract you. You could never be angry at them for what they do. In the end, you all love each other and that’s all that really matters.


End file.
